


Double Scoop Mint Chocolate, Please

by strippinfor_eren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Ice Cream, Jealous Tendou Satori, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Self-Indulgent, Shirtless Ushijima Wakatoshi, Volleyball Dorks in Love, but like only a little, no beta we die like men, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren
Summary: For Tendou Satori, a beach day is never complete without ice cream. When he and Ushijima get invited and catch sight of a booth, he can only go so long ignoring it. Getting there is simple, it's standing in line that get's him.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Double Scoop Mint Chocolate, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self-indulgent, obligatory beach day fluff fic with a splash of jealous Tendou. No point to this other than to put a little more UshiTen content into the world - we don't have nearly enough. Hope you enjoy!

“Nice pass!” Hinata called to Ushijima, setting the ball easily for a regular spike. Ushijima hit the ball down, Bokuto just barely missing the dig. The power of the ball against the beach court kicked up sand in spite of attempts to control his strength.

“Gah!” Bokuto mussed his wind-swept hair even more with both hands while groaning. “I was so close.”

Atsumu clapped his muscled back while smiling brightly. “Don’t mind. It’s harder to move on the sand. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sho-chan is always on the winning team today.”

Hinata beamed at the compliment, holding out his hand for Ushijima to high five. He did so with a loud smack, running his hand through his messy hair afterwards. That made the score 10 to 7, meaning Hinata was about to win again, even though his partner was no longer Akaashi.

Tendou watched it all with a grin while sitting on the bench beside the court, grateful it was closer to the beginnings of sand than halfway to the water. He fanned himself, grateful for once that his hair hadn’t grown out completely again - it was almost the length of Ushijima’s short crop, even though the buzz hadn’t been but two months ago. Summer was making sure everyone knew it was there with humid, sweat-filled days and practicing in the gym was getting stuffy. So Hinata, Bokuto, Atsumu, and Sakusa planned a trip to Tannowa Tokimeki Beach, only a little over an hour away from Oshaku. Bokuto had brought along Akaashi, and Hinata brought Kageyama, who invited Ushijima and Tendou after Ushijima overheard the conversation. Their playing had attracted a crowd, mostly in awe at the high speed plays, others in awe at the fact pro volleyball players were having two on two matches at a beach far away from their prefecture. Sakusa eyed the people with thinly veiled disgust from his place as referee.

Akaashi was pressing a cold water bottle against his forehead, and Tendou almost contemplated upending the rest of his own over himself to cool off, but then more sand would stick to him, and he really didn’t want that. Kageyama ran off a few minutes ago at Hinata’s request for more waters, and was due back soon. Tendou’s eyes followed the ball like a hawk as Atsumu threw the ball up for his serve, not chancing a jump serve when he could barely jump on the sand to even spike. Ushijima received the ball once more, getting it straight to Shoyou who set it with grace, and the Schweiden Adlers wing spiker slammed the ball down once more. Bokuto got the dig, bumping it high enough for Atsumu to set it properly. Bokuto went to spike, but as he hit the ball, his arm also hit the net since he jumped too far forward. Sakusa made the call, giving the point to Hinata and Ushijima. Their win. “Boo,” Tendou and Atsumu called to Bokuto teasingly. Akaashi nudged him, as if to say “please don’t make him go emo mode”.

“Whoop!” Hinata cheered, jumping and giving Ushijima a double high-five. There were few claps in the crowd, some of them dispersing to go on with their day when they realized no more plays were going to be made. Kageyama came back a few moments later, handing a bottle to Tendou and Akaashi each before passing the rest out. Hinata gave the setter a kiss on the cheek as thanks, downing a third of it immediately. Kageyama scolded him, warning that too much at once would make him sick and to drink it slowly.

Ushijima took his bottle and made his way towards Tendou, hair damp and shiny under the sun. His shirt was practically soaked through in spots, making it cling to his abdominal muscles. Tendou watched him shamelessly, drinking lazily with his eyes lowered. There would be no getting used to his fit boyfriend.

“We’re heading to the water,” Sakusa called from his spot next to Atsumu by the net poles. “We’ll see you guys down there?”

“Yeah, don’t wait up,” Kageyama confirmed for all of them, waving them on.

“Would you like to go down to the water as well?” Ushijima asked, hand shielding his eyes from the sun so he could see the water. He turned back to face Tendou when he was silent. Their eyes met and Tendou’s heart melted when a small smile rose and Ushijima’s face. He’d never get used to the beauty presented before him. Tendou hadn’t meant to not answer, but he’d been caught up in his musings of thoughts like that.

“Or some ice cream? I know you were eyeing the stand earlier.”

Tendou perked into a proper sitting position at the offer. “You really know me, Wakatoshi-kun. Let’s get one to share, alright?” Ushijima nodded, holding his hand out, helping Tendou up from the bench. Their audience was long gone, making for an easy getaway with a hastily spoken “ice cream!” tossed over the red head's shoulder. A resounding protest at being left out pointedly ignored by the couple. He’d seen enough of the team for right then.

As the two made their way down the sidewalk, Tendou hummed a small tune, one they’d heard another beach-goer playing on a radio during the volleyball games. It was too hot to hold hands, both sweaty and knowing the contact would only be uncomfortable, so Tendou settled his in the pockets of his green swim shorts. The pockets were probably his favorite thing about them, and what made his mind up about buying them. Ushijima let him be, eyes wandering aimlessly.

“It’s hotter than the news reporter said it would be today,” Ushijima started. And of course.  _ Of course _ he would be one to check the weather. Tendou stopped his humming and laughed under his breath. “Perhaps a white shirt would’ve been the better option,” Ushijima finished. He hummed in agreement, thinking of how the other would look with a white shirt soaked through, showing off his abs and back.

“I second that. But if you’re so hot, why don’t you just take that one off?” They’re almost to the medium-sized ice cream booth, line in sight. It’s not too long, thankfully. He didn’t want to wait before meeting back at the water with the rest of the group.

“That wouldn’t be inappropriate, would it?” Ushijima asked genuinely, concerned on whether or not he could take off his shirt at the beach. “Ushi, darling, I promise no one is going to bat an eye at a half naked man not wearing his shirt while at the beach. Honestly, we’re probably the  _ only _ guys wearing our shirts right now.” And, yeah, okay, they pretty much were. Women and men alike were simply in their bathing suits, shoes the only other article because the sidewalks would burn their feet otherwise. Ushijima glanced around fleetingly, shrugged his shoulders, and stripped himself of the sweaty, royal blue shirt, leaving him in black swim shorts. Tendou sighed in satisfaction, staring openly at the shirtless man. Many others were around them, but he only had eyes for one.

“You don’t want to?” Ushijima questioned, slinging the fabric to hang around the back of his neck and over his shoulders. “Mm, nah. Tank-top’s fine.”

When they were in line, which wasn’t moving nearly as quickly as he’d like it to, the conversation died off. Tendou couldn’t really see the menu of flavors from where he was and pouted slightly. Three minutes passed before he could take a step forward.  _ Seriously, are they making the ice cream from scratch each time? _

That’s when he heard it.  _ It _ being the quiet giggling from a few spaced back. He turned as though to look at Ushijima, who also looked at him to give him attention (and honestly Tendou’s heart would always skip a beat when his Wakatoshi did that), but his eyes glanced towards the end of the line where a girl and her friends had come up a few people behind them. One of them was pointing in the direction of the tent-covered booth. Tendou wouldn’t have minded (even if pointing was rude), had it not been for the fact the group was giggling like highschool girls and the finger was slightly pointing up. Namely, at Ushijima.

“You’ve got some admirers, darling,” Tendou teased in a low voice, eyes already turned back to his boyfriend's face. He internally flinched, hearing the jealous inflection he’d tried to downplay. Ushijima, despite all his general lack of social awareness and social cues, did not miss it either.

“The only admirer I wish for is you.” It was spoken as if it was fact, probably was, in Ushijima’s head. Tendou blushed lightly, averting his eyes while smiling. “Ushi…” the red head trailed off.

Another giggle sounded, and Tendou wanted to strangle the group for ruining the moment.

“If it helps,” the taller went on as if nothing was wrong, “I’ve never seen you jealous, and was worried you did not care about me leaving.” Tendou was about to butt in, offended the spiker had even thought such a thing, when he continued. “I know it’s because you trust me, Sato. You’re very adorable, acting jealous like that.”

“Babe...” Tendou whined quietly. “You can’t just say things like that in public.” He turned to face the front, the pair a few more people from the front.

If possible, his face grew redder the moment Ushijima grabbed his chin, pulling him into a soft kiss, lingering a few seconds. A quiet gasp that Tendou knew came from the group made him smile into it smugly. Ushijima squished his cheeks to make his lips pucker before pulling away entirely. The loss of contact caused him to pout, but next thing he knew, Ushijima was speaking to the clerk and ordering for the both of them.

A double scoop mint chocolate cone. Their favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3 and come join my new server and talk anime with me [Here](https://discord.gg/HTGYtsdmbQ)


End file.
